Dreams
by K15
Summary: Ðàññêàç Äðàêî. Ñëýø.


Âñå ãåðîè ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ.Ê. Ðîóëèíã.

**Dreams******

Ïðîøëî ìíîãî âðåìåíè, ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ ðàçãàäàë òâîþ òàéíó, Ãàððè. Ïðåæäå, ÷åì ÿ ïðîâåë òûñÿ÷è ìèíóò – ìàëåíüêèõ âå÷íîñòåé, áåññîííûìè íî÷àìè, ìó÷àÿñü îò íåíàñûòíîãî æåëàíèÿ îáëàäàòü òîáîé äî áåñêîíå÷íîñòè, âïèòàòü òåáÿ âñåãî ïî êóñî÷êàì. Òåáÿ, êîòîðûé ïðèíàäëåæàë îäíîâðåìåííî ìíå è âñåì: òâîèì äðóçüÿì, è âñåìó âîëøåáíîìó ìèðó. ß íå ïîìíþ òî÷íî, êîãäà ïîãëîùàâøåå ìåíÿ ÷óâñòâî íåíàâèñòè ïåðåâîïëîòèëîñü â æåëàíèå õîòü ðàç ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ, ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü òâîå äûõàíèå íà ìîåì ëèöå. Ìîæåò áûòü òîãäà, êîãäà, âåðíóâøèñü äîìîé ïîñëå ïÿòîãî ãîäà îáó÷åíèÿ â Õîãâàðòñå, âìåñòî áåçóòåøíîé ìàòåðè ÿ çàñòàë ïóñòîé äîì ñî ñëåäàìè íåäàâíåãî êóòåæà, íåñêîëüêèìè ãîñòÿìè, êîòîðûå íå â ñîñòîÿíèè áûëè ïîêèíóòü åãî ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî, äà ïîõîæå è íå õîòåëè ýòîãî. È çàïèñêó – ïðèòîðíóþ çàïèñêó îò «ëþáÿùåé» ìàìî÷êè, î òîì, ÷òî îíà î÷åíü áû õîòåëà ïîáûòü ñî ìíîé è óòåøèòü ìåíÿ èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ îòöîì, íî, âèäèòå ëè, íèêàê íå ìîãëà îòêàçàòü íåêîé Ìèññèñ Ò. â âèçèòå. ß ñèäåë íà êðûëüöå íàøåãî îãðîìíîãî âåëèêîëåïíîãî äîìà ñ ðàçáèòûìè èëëþçèÿìè ó íîã è âïåðâûå â æèçíè ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ îäíèì â öåëîì ìèðå. Íåîæèäàííî ÿ âñïîìíèë òâîå ëèöî. Òû íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë, ïðîñòî óëûáàëñÿ. Êîíå÷íî ýòî áûë ëèøü ìèã, íî ýòî áûëî íà÷àëîì. Â òî ëåòî, à îíî âûäàëîñü ïðîìîçãëûì ñ ÷àñòûìè äîæäÿìè è ðåçêèì ñåâåðíûì âåòðîì, ìíå ïðèõîäèëîñü ñèäåòü â äîìå îäíîìó. Åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü ñåìåéíûõ ïðèâèäåíèé, âûõîäèâøèõ èç íåáûòèÿ, ÷òîáû îáñóäèòü äåëà äàâíî ìèíóâøèå ñ îãðîìíîé âàæíîñòüþ, äà äîìàøíèõ ýëüôîâ, êîòîðûå ïî ïðèâû÷êå ñòàðàëèñü íå ïîêàçûâàòüñÿ íà ãëàçà. Ìîÿ ìàòü âåðíóëàñü â ïîñëåäíþþ íåäåëþ ëåòà, àáñîëþòíî ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ è, ÷ìîêíóâ ìåíÿ â ùåêó, çàïåðëàñü â ñâîèõ êîìíàòàõ. Äðóçüÿ íå ïèñàëè ìíå â òî ëåòî, äà è âðÿä ëè ýòè îñòîëîïû Êðýáá è Ãîéë ìîãëè îñèëèòü ÷òî-ëèáî íàñòîëüêî ñëîæíîå, êàê ïîñëàíèå. È âñå ýòè ïðåäîñòîðîæíîñòè èç-çà îòöà, î êîòîðîì ÿ òîæå íè÷åãî íå çíàë. ß íàõîäèë ñåáå ðàçâëå÷åíèÿ íà ñâîé ëàä. Äåòñêèå çàáàâû, êàê, íàïðèìåð, ïîìó÷èòü ýëüôîâ, óæå íå ðàäîâàëè ìåíÿ. Ñ èõ îãðîìíûìè ñêîðáíûìè ãëàçàìè, îíè íå áûëè äîñòîéíûìè ñîïåðíèêàìè. È ýòî áûëî ñêó÷íî. Òàê ÷òî ÿ ïðèäóìûâàë, êàê ñìîãó ïîèçäåâàòüñÿ íàä Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì, êîãäà ìíå íàêîíåö ïðåäñòàâèòñÿ òàêàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü. ß ðèñîâàë êàðòèíû íàøèõ ñòû÷åê, îòêóäà ÿ íåèçìåííî âûõîäèë ïîáåäèòåëåì. Ìíå íðàâèëîñü ïðåäñòàâëÿòü, êàê âñå îòâîðà÷èâàëèñü îò ñêîð÷èâøåãîñÿ â óãëó Ïîòòåðà è ñëåäîâàëè çà ìíîé, ïîêà ÿ ãîðäî ïîêèäàë ñöåíó ñðàæåíèÿ. Âñå ýòè ìå÷òû, êàê ñåé÷àñ ñïóñòÿ ãîäû ÿ ïîíèìàþ, áûëè ëèøü ïðîäîëæåíèåì ìîèõ äåòñêèõ ìå÷òàíèé. Êîãäà ÿ áûë ìàëåíüêèé, ÿ âñåãäà ëþáèë ïîìå÷òàòü. È âñå îíè áûëè íàïîëíåíû ìíîé ñàìèì, îêðóæåííûì òûñÿ÷àìè ïîêëîííèêîâ. ß ÷àñòî âèäåë, êàê äðóçüÿ ìîåãî îòöà ðàáîëåïñòâóþò ïåðåä íèì. Êàê îí ñïîêîéíî è ñ äîñòîèíñòâîì ïðèíèìàåò ýòî. È ìíå êàçàëîñü, íåò íà ñâåòå íè÷åãî ëó÷øå, ÷åì êîãäà òåáÿ îêðóæàþò ëþäè, ãîòîâûå íà âñå ðàäè ìàëåéøåãî òâîåãî øàãà â èõ ñòîðîíó. Íàäî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî êîãäà ÿ âïåðâûå åõàë â Õîãâàðòñ ó ìåíÿ áûë óæå öåëûé ïëàí ïî çàâîåâàíèþ øêîëû. È êîíå÷íî, ìîåé ñàìîé ãëàâíîé êîçûðíîé êàðòîé áûë … Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Ñ ñàìîãî äåòñòâà îòåö ãîâîðèë ìíå î òîì, ÷òî ìû áóäåì ó÷èòüñÿ âìåñòå. Îí êîíå÷íî, íå îáúÿñíÿë, ïî÷åìó äëÿ íåãî ýòî áûëî âàæíûì, íî ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ìíå íàäî îáðàòèòü âíèìàíèå íà ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà. È â ìîåì äåòñêîì ìîçãó Ïîòòåð ðèñîâàëñÿ íåêîé íåÿñíîé íàâîäÿùåé ñòðàõ íà âñåõ âîêðóã ôèãóðîé. È ÿ ÷àñòî âèäåë, êàê ìîé âîîáðàæàåìûé îïïîíåíò ïîäõîäèë êî ìíå è ïî âñåì ïðàâèëàì öåëîâàë ìíå ðóêó, ïðèçíàâàÿ ìîå íåñîìíåííîå ïðåâîñõîäñòâî. ß äàæå ðàçûãðûâàë ñöåíêè, íàäåâàÿ íà ñåáÿ îòöîâñêèé öèëèíäð è âçÿâ åãî òðîñòü, çà ÷òî ìíå íå ðàç îò íåãî äîñòàâàëîñü. Òàê ÷òî â 11 ëåò, êîãäà ÿ âïåðâûå óâèäåë Ïîòòåðà ñâîèìè ãëàçàìè, ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòà ñàìàÿ âàæíàÿ ìèíóòà â ìîåé æèçíè, èñïîëíåíèè ìîèõ ìå÷òàíèé. Ïðîòÿíóâ åìó ðóêó è ïðèíÿâ, êàê ìíå êàçàëîñü, íàèáîëåå âíóøèòåëüíóþ ïîçó, ÿ æäàë ïðèçíàíèÿ ìîåãî ïðåâîñõîäñòâà è äðóæáû. Íî âìåñòî ýòîãî óâèäåë ëèøü ðàñòåðÿííûé â ïåðâóþ ìèíóòó âçãëÿä, ïîñòåïåííî çàòóìàíèâàþùèéñÿ ãíåâîì.

Òîãäà ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë êðàõ âñåõ íàäåæä, ðàñòåðÿííîñòü è ãíåâ íà ñåáÿ è áîëüøå âñåãî íà Ïîòòåðà, êîòîðûé èñïîðòèë ìîé «ïëàí» çàâîåâàíèÿ øêîëû. Ïåðâóþ ïîëîâèíó îáó÷åíèÿ, ÿ ïðîäîëæàë òùåòíî ïûòàòüñÿ îñóùåñòâèòü ìîè ïëàíû. ÍÀ ìîåì ôàêóëüòåòå ìíå ýòî óäàëîñü. ß ÷óâñòâîâàë óäîâëåòâîðåíèå, ñàäÿñü çà ñòîë â Áîëüøîì çàëå, âèäÿ êàê âñå ñòàðàþòñÿ ïîäñåñòü ïîáëèæå, ÷òîáû óñëûøàòü, ÷òî ÿ ãîâîðþ. Êîíå÷íî, ýòî óäàëîñü íå ñðàçó. Íå äàðîì â Ñëèçåðèíå ó÷àòñÿ íàèáîëåå òùåñëàâíûå. Ñíà÷àëà ìíå ïðèõîäèëîñü èçîáðàæàòü èç ñåáÿ êëîóíà. È îïÿòü æå îáúåêòîì øóòîê âñåãäà áûë Ïîòòåð ñ äðóçüÿìè. Êîãî-òî ïðèøëîñü ïðîñòî-íàïðîñòî ïîäêóïèòü. Íî ê ïÿòîìó êóðñó ÿ íåñîìíåííî ñòàë ñàìûì ïîïóëÿðíûì ñðåäè ñòóäåíòîâ ìîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà. Íî êàæäûé ðàç, ñòîèëî  ìíå âçãëÿíóòü íà ñòîë Ãðèôôèíäîðà – æèâîå äîêàçàòåëüñòâî ìîåãî êðàõà îêàçûâàëîñü ó ìåíÿ ïåðåä ãëàçàìè. Ïîòòåð, êîòîðîìó íè÷åãî íå íàäî áûëî äåëàòü, ÷òîáû ñòàòü èçâåñòíûì, ÷òîáû âñå óâèâàëèñü âîêðóã íåãî. È ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë ñâîé ïðîèãðûø.

È ÿ ìñòèë. Ìñòèë èçî âñåõ ñèë. Ñòàðàÿñü äîêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ïðåâîñõîäèòü Ïîòòåðà.

Êàæäóþ íî÷ü â Õîãâàðòñå ìíå ñíèëñÿ ìîé âðàã.

Íî ñòðàííî, êàê ñî âðåìåíåì ìîè ñíû ìåíÿëèñü. Íàÿâó ÿ ïî-ïðåæíåìó íåíàâèäåë Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. À âî ñíå ìû ïåðåñòàëè áîðîòüñÿ. Íàîáîðîò, âî ñíå ìíå ñíèëàñü åãî óëûáêà, îáðàùåííàÿ íè ê êîìó èíîìó, êàê êî ìíå. È åãî óëûáêà áûëà èñêðåííåé, êàê òà, êîòîðîé îí óëûáàëñÿ Óèçëè è Ãðåéíæåð. Â ýòîì ñíå ÿ ïî÷åìó-òî ÷óâñòâîâàë îãðîìíîå ñ÷àñòüå, êàê òîãäà, êîãäà îòåö õâàëèë ìåíÿ, èëè êîãäà ìàëåíüêèì ÿ ëåæàë âå÷åðîì íà êðîâàòè, ðàññêàçûâàÿ ñâîè èñòîðèè ñàìîìó ñåáå. È èìåííî ýòè ñíû çàñòàâèëè ìåíÿ îäíàæäû îãëÿäåòüñÿ âîêðóã. Ïðîñòî ðàäè èíòåðåñà. ß ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è îáâåë ãëàçàìè âñåõ âîêðóã. È âäðóã óâèäåë, ÷òî, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî âñå óëûáàëèñü – Êðýáá è Ãîéë äàæå ïðèâñêî÷èëè ñ ìåñò, ïîäóìàâ, ÷òî ìíå ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîòðåáóåòñÿ. Òàê âîò, íåñìîòðÿ íà óëûáêè, ÿ çàìåòèë, ÷òî íèêòî íå ñìîòðåë ìíå ïðÿìî â ãëàçà. È ìíå âäðóã ñòàëî ñòðàøíî, ñòðàøíî òàê, ÷òî çàõîòåëîñü óáåæàòü êóäà-òî îò ìåðòâûõ, êàê ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü ëþäåé âîêðóã. ß õîòåë íàïèñàòü ìàòåðè, íî âñïîìíèë, êàê îíà âåëà ñåáÿ ëåòîì, è êîí÷èë òåì, ÷òî âåñü âå÷åð ïðîãîâîðèë ñ íàøèì ñåìåéíûì Ôèëèíîì, êîðìÿ åãî ñëàäîñòÿìè. Êîíå÷íî, òåì æå âå÷åðîì, ÿ óïðåêíóë ñåáÿ â ìàëîäóøèè. Íî ñ òåõ ïîð ÿ íà÷àë ñëåäèòü çà Ïîòòåðîì. Íå ïîäõîäèë áëèçêî, à ñëåäèë èçäàëåêà. Ñòàë êàê áû åãî òåíüþ. Ñêîðî ÿ óçíàë åãî ìàëåíüêèå ñåêðåòû, íå òàêèå êàê åãî ïîõîä â Õîãñìèä ÷åðåç ëàç ïîä Äðàêó÷åé Èâîé, î íèõ ÿ äàâíî çíàë. À äðóãèå: òàêèå, íàïðèìåð, ÷òî Ïîòòåð, êîãäà çàäóìûâàåòñÿ íàä ÷åì-òî íà óðîêå, âñåãäà íåìíîãî âûñîâûâàåò êîí÷èê ÿçûêà èçî ðòà. «Âîò ïîñìåøèùå» - äóìàë ÿ. Îäíàêî ïðîäîëæàë íàáëþäàòü. ß âñå ïûòàëñÿ ðàçãàäàòü, ÷òî æå çàñòàâëÿåò ëþäåé èäòè çà Ïîòòåðîì, âåäü òàê ÷àñòî áûâàåò íåëåïûì è ãëóïûì. À ÿ ïîòðàòèë âñþ æèçíü, ñîçäàâàÿ ñîáñòâåííûé èìèäæ. Íî íå íàõîäèë îòâåòà. È âîò ÿ ïðîäîëæàë ñëåäèòü çà íèì, è äàæå íå çàìåòèë ïåðåìåíó â ìîåì ñîáñòâåííîì ôàêóëüòåòå. Îäíàêî, êîãäà ìîè îäíîêëàññíèêè ïî÷óâñòâîâàëè, ÷òî ÿ ïåðåñòàë èíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ ñâîèì ïîëîæåíèåì è Ãîéë çàíÿë ìîå ìåñòî, ìíå áûëî óæå âñå ðàâíî - ýòî áûëà óæå äðóãàÿ æèçíü. 

Äðóãàÿ æèçíü íà÷àëàñü òàê æå âíåçàïíî, êàê îáîðâàëèñü ìîè ìå÷òû íà ïåðâîì êóðñå ïîäðóæèòüñÿ ñ Ïîòòåðîì. ß ñòîÿë çà îãðîìíîé áàðõàòíîé çàíàâåñêîé â êîðèäîðå ÷åòâåðòîãî ýòàæà, ïîäñëóøèâàÿ ðàçãîâîð Óèçëè ñ Ïîòòåðîì. Ïîòòåð ãîâîðèë áûñòðî, ðàñøèðèâ ãëàçà è ïîñòîÿííî ñòàðàÿñü êîñíóòüñÿ Óèçëè, ñëîâíî áû ïðèòÿíóòü, çàñòàâèòü ïîíÿòü ñìûñë òîãî, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèë. Óèçëè âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì âûðàæàë íåñîãëàñèå, îí íàñóïèëñÿ è êà÷àë ãîëîâîé. Åùå ïàðó ìåñÿöåâ äî ýòîãî Ïîòòåð ãîâîðèë ñ Óèçëè î òîì, ÷òî åìó íðàâèòñÿ êàêîé-òî ïàðåíü èç èõ ôàêóëüòåòà. Òàêîé ïîâîðîò ñþæåòà íå óäèâèë íè ìåíÿ, íè Óèçëè. ß áûë èç çíàòíîé ñåìüè, à ýòî î ÷åì-ëèáî äà ãîâîðèò, à Óèçëè, êàæåòñÿ, óæå íàñòîëüêî «âëèï» â Ïîòòåðà, â åãî íåïîñòèæèìóþ ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîñòü, ÷òî òîæå íå èìåë íè÷åãî ïðîòèâ. Òàê ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ÿ âîâñå íå óäèâèëñÿ, ÷òî Ïîòòåð âñå âðåìÿ ãîâîðèë î êîì-òî, âïðî÷åì, íå íàçûâàÿ èìåíè, à ëèøü ãîâîðÿ: îí.

Îí ãîâîðèë, ÷òî êîìó-òî íóæíî äàòü øàíñ, îòêðûòü äóøó, õîòü ðàç â æèçíè. Ïîçâîëèòü âçäîõíóòü ñâîáîäíî áåç ãðóçà ïðåäðàññóäêîâ. Óèçëè õìóðèëñÿ, îäíàêî ïîñòåïåííî, áûëî âèäíî, ñîãëàøàëñÿ. Íàêîíåö, îí ïðîñòî ñõâàòèë Ïîòòåðà çà ïëå÷è è ïðèòÿíóë ê ñåáå íà ñåêóíäó, òóò æå îòîäâèíóâøèñü, áóäòî ñìóòèâøèñü, è ñêàçàë: «ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ýòî äåëàë Ãàððè, íî ÷åñòíî, åñëè óæ òû ðåøèë, - è óëûáíóëñÿ, çàìåòèâ, êàê ëèöî Ïîòòåðà ïðîñâåòëåëî,  - òåáÿ óæå íå ïåðåóáåäèøü». Òàê ÷òî Óèçëè ðåçêî îòâåðíóëñÿ è ïîøåë, óäàëÿÿñü ïî êîðèäîðó. À Ïîòòåð, ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó áàðõàòíîé çàíàâåñêè, çà êîòîðîé ÿ ïðÿòàëñÿ è ïðîèçíåñ: «Ýé, âûõîäè!», çàñòàâ ìåíÿ â íåëåïîé çàäóì÷èâîé ïîçå, îòêðûâøèì îò óäèâëåíèÿ ðîò. ß íåìíîãî ïîìåäëèë è âûøåë åìó íàâñòðå÷ó. À îí ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ è óëûáàëñÿ êàê âî ñíå. Íå çíàþ, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ñî ìíîé. Íî óæå ÷åðåç íåäåëþ ÿ çàáûë âñå ñâîè ìå÷òû, à çàîäíî è ñòðàõè. Íîâûé ìèð îòêðûëñÿ ïåðåäî ìíîé. Ìèð, ãäå áûë ÿ è Ïîòòåð, Ãàððè. Êàçàëîñü, îí õîòåë, îòêðûòü ìíå Õîãâàðòñ çàíîâî. Êàæäóþ ñåêóíäó ïðèäóìûâàë, íîâûå ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿ. Îí âûòàùèë ìåíÿ íà êðûøó Àñòðîíîìè÷åñêîé áàøíè, è çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ õìóðîãî è çàìåðçøåãî òàíöåâàòü ñ íèì êàêîé-òî äèêèé òàíåö, ÷òîáû ñîãðåòüñÿ. Îí íè ñåêóíäû íå äàâàë ìíå îòâëå÷üñÿ, âñïîìíèòü î òîì, êåì ÿ áûë ïðåæäå. È êàæäûé íîâûé äåíü, êîãäà ÿ âèäåë åãî, è îí óëûáàëñÿ ìíå ýòîé óëûáêîé, ÿ çàáûâàë î òîì, ÷òî åùå â÷åðà íî÷üþ õîòåë ñïðîñèòü åãî, âûïûòàòü åãî òàéíó, óáåæäàÿ ñåáÿ, ÷òî ëèøü òðåçâûé ðàñ÷åò çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ áûòü ðÿäîì ñ íèì, îòòàèâàòü ìîþ äóøó. Êàçàëîñü âñå òàéíû è ñòðàõè çàìêà, îí õîòåë ïðåâðàòèòü â èãðó – ïðåïîäíåñòè ìíå î÷åðåäíîå ïðèêëþ÷åíèå: áóäü òî êëàäîâàÿ Ñíåéïà, êîòîðóþ ÿ ïîìíþ î÷åíü ñìóòíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìû ïðîâåëè òàì íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ, íåïðåñòàííî öåëóÿñü. ß äàæå íå çàìåòèë, êàê âñå ìîè îäíîêëàññíèêè, õîòÿ è ïîáàèâàëèñü îòêðûòî âûñòóïèòü ïðîòèâ ìåíÿ, âñå êàê îäèí îòñàæèâàëèñü îò ìåíÿ, êàê îò ïðîêàæåííîãî, íà îáåäå. Îäíàêî ÿ èõ íå âèäåë – ìîè ãëàçà ñìîòðåëè òîëüêî íà òåáÿ, Ãàððè.

Ñåé÷àñ ñïóñòÿ ìíîãî ëåò ÿ âñå åùå ñìîòðþ íà òåáÿ, Ãàððè. Èíîãäà âî ñíå, èíîãäà íàÿâó, êàæäûé äåíü â ìîèõ ìûñëÿõ.

ß ïîìíþ, êàê îäíàæäû, ìû ñòîÿëè âûñîêî íà áàëêîíå ïîä êðûøåé Õîãâàðòñà, òàê ÷òî íåáà ìîæíî áûëî êîñíóòüñÿ ðóêîé, è ÿ ñïðîñèë òåáÿ: â ÷åì òâîé ñåêðåò. À òû îòâåòèë: «â ìå÷òàõ. Òî, î ÷åì ìû ìå÷òàåì, ñòàíîâèòñÿ íàøåé ñóäüáîé». È óëûáíóëñÿ.

È ñåé÷àñ ÿ ïîíèìàþ, â ÷åì òâîé ñåêðåò: «Òû òîæå ìå÷òàë, êîãäà áûë ìàëåíüêèé, íî òîëüêî ÿ - î ñëàâå è ñîáñòâåííîì ïðåâîñõîäñòâå, à òû - î ëþáâè. Î òîì, ÷òîáû òåáÿ ëþáèëè». Òàê ÷òî, ó òåáÿ åñòü êëþ÷ ê ñåðäöàì òâîèõ áëèçêèõ, è ê ìîåìó òîæå. Êîíå÷íî, òåáå íå õâàòàëî òîëüêî ëèøü ìîåãî ñåðäöà, è ñåé÷àñ ìû äàëåêî äðóã îò äðóãà, íî êîãäà ÿ çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà, ÿ âèæó òâîþ óëûáêó. 


End file.
